


There Again

by TheEmeraldBadger



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Character Death, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant - The Trials of Apollo, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Percy Jackson-Centric, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmeraldBadger/pseuds/TheEmeraldBadger
Summary: When a new demigod arrives at camp, and a mishap with a potion drives the campers away from Percy, he doesn't know what to do. Then Percy gets summoned to Olympus, accused of being a traitor, and sentenced to eternity in Tartarus.





	1. Chapter 1

Let me tell you a story of a hero.  
A hero who, with his friends, defied the odds and saved the world multiple times.  
A hero whose life got turned upside-down when a new demigod arrived at Camp.

=-=

Howls tore through the woods as Jamie raced through the trees, feet pounding against the ground, heart racing, sapphire eyes filled with fear, and breath coming in shallow puffs. He could still hear it chasing him, the demon dog that had killed his best friend. He could feel his stamina fading as he ran, and he did the only thing he could think of. He screamed for help.  
Jamie’s foot caught on a root, and he crashed into the ground. Spitting the dirt out of his mouth, he scrambled backwards as the hound approached. The demon dog was massive, easily the size of an elephant, with knife-like fangs, shaggy black fur, glowing red eyes, and razor-sharp claws that stirred up the dust as it neared him. Jamie closed his eyes, waiting for the claws to tear into his chest, for fangs to tear out his throat. But the pain never came.  
Instead he heard a shink, like the sound of a knife being sharpened, and the sound of a male yelling a war-cry. Jamie took a risk and opened his eyes, fully expecting to see the demon dog inches away from impaling him. What he saw instead took him by surprise.  
Facing off against the hound was a teen with his back to Jamie. He was wearing an orange shirt and jeans, with messy black hair. But what stood out was the glowing bronze sword he held in his hand. He quickly killed the demon dog, and turned back to the first boy. It was then that Jamie got a good look at his face. He looked about 16 or 17, with tanned skin that was littered with scars, chiselled features and sea-green eyes.  
“Are you okay?” he asked.  
Jamie nodded my head. “What was that thing? How’d you kill it? When my friend Joey tried, it… it killed him.”  
The teen looked disheartened.  
“Joey Liakos?” He asked.  
“Yeah…”  
He gazed down at the ground for a few seconds, then looked back at Jamie.  
“Come with me,” he beckoned, turning and walking away.  
Jamie quickly debated his options. Either go with the stranger who saved your life, or stay out in the wilderness where more of those monsters could be lurking. He made his decision, and hurried after him.  
“So… My father always said not to talk to strangers, so can I at least know your name?” Jamie asked.  
He grinned, a lopsided smile that brightened his whole face, his eyes sparkling with amusement.  
“My name’s Percy Jackson. What’s yours?”  
“I’m Jamie. Jamie Phillips. You know you never answered my questions.”  
“Well, Jamie Phillips, what do you know about Greek Mythology?” 

=-=

Jamie was quickly claimed by Hecate, and got along well with his half-siblings and Percy. Unfortunately, they were the only ones he got along with. Everyone else, despite the Hecate campers efforts (the other campers were never mean when Percy was around) either made fun of, shunned, or bullied him. Why, Jamie didn’t know. It might’ve been his inability to fight with any weapon, his low agility and speed, or any of his other bad features. He didn’t understand. Jamie always tried to be nice to everyone, his father and friends taught him to do that. He decided to stick it out, and wait to see if any of the other campers would warm up to him.  
After a month of this treatment, Jamie decided he’d had enough. He prayed to Hecate for guidance, and to Hestia for hope. In a flash of light, a book popped into existence… and promptly fell on his head. After muttering a few Ancient Greek curses, he flipped open the book to a random page. Jamie grinned happily. On the page was a potion that made people not hate you. He felt as if his mother had invented this just for him. Little did he know, she had, hating to see any of her children treated the way that he was.  
Jamie went around collecting ingredients for the next few days. Whenever one of his siblings (or Percy) asked what he was doing, his only response was “Magic!” and a wiggle of his fingers. It was quite late (read: almost curfew), when he finally had collected every ingredient. Late into the night he worked, only taking breaks when he needed to or the potion required it. Half-asleep and yawning, he poured in the final ingredient, not noticing that he poured in way too much. Jamie did notice, however, when his cauldron (very Harry Potter he knew) started to melt, sending wisps of dark grey smoke into the air. He watched in horror as the smoke escaped out underneath the door to the cabin. Jamie cursed, not caring if he woke his cabin-mates up, because he had no clue what the effects of the smoke was. He quickly cleaned up the remains of his cauldron, and went to bed, deciding to talk to Chiron in the morning, unaware of what the effects of the smoke would be on Camp Half-Blood’s most popular camper.

=-=

Percy didn’t know what happened. He had friends, a girlfriend, and a mentor. But then, over time, they all left him. First, it was the newer campers. Then, some of the older ones. Less and less campers backed him, until all he had left were the seven, Nico, the Hecate campers and Thalia. But one by one, everyone but Hecate’s kids, Nico and Thalia had left him. But Thalia was almost always away with the hunt, and Nico spent a lot of time doing jobs for his father, or hanging out with a certain son of Apollo. The Hecate cabin had basically become recluses, locking themselves in their cabin, only going outside for meals. So imagine Percy’s surprise when a teary-eyed son of Hecate turned up outside his cabin.  
“Can I come in?” Jamie asked.  
Percy glanced around, before beckoning the son of Hecate in.  
“Why are you here?” Percy sighed, sitting down on his bed. “Everyone hates me, why should you be any different?”  
To the son of Poseidon’s surprise, Jamie burst into tears.  
“Because it’s all my fault!” He sobbed.  
Percy was taken aback. “How?”  
“I was sick and tired of everyone hating me, so I prayed to Hecate for guidance, and she sent me a book with instructions for a potion that would make everyone not hate me, but I messed it up and now everyone hates you!” the blue-eyed boy got out between sobs.  
Percy was speechless. All this time he thought he’d done something wrong, but it turns out it wasn’t his fault at all. But he couldn’t bring himself to blame the younger boy. This might’ve ended up happening anyway. As Percy was lost in thought, he didn’t notice the panicking son of Hecate.  
“Percy? Percy talk to me? I know it’s all my fault and I’m so so sorry!”  
Percy smiled softly. “I don’t blame you Jamie.”  
Jamie looked up from burning his gaze through the floor. “But why?” he spluttered. “This’s all my fault!”  
“Did you mess up the potion on purpose?” Percy questioned.  
“No…”  
“Then it’s not your fault. I’m assuming that that’s why your half-siblings don’t seem to hate me.”  
“Yeah! We’re looking for an antidote.”  
“Can I help?” Percy asked, his eyes lighting up.  
“Sure! We can use all the help we can get!” 

=-=

That night, Percy had a worrying dream.  
He was standing in Poseidon’s palace, but no-one was there. No fish, no merpeople, no nothing. Percy looked around, wondering where everyone was, when a voice broke him out of his thoughts.  
“Son.”  
Percy turned to see Poseidon smiling warmly at him.  
“Dad!”  
Percy rushed forward to hug Poseidon, the god hugging him back just as fiercely.  
“So why am I here?” Percy asked.  
“Something has clouded the eyes of Zeus, and a lot of the council. They believe you to be a traitor, and a spy for Gaia.”  
“What?” Percy spluttered. “Don’t they get that my fatal flaw is loyalty?!”  
Poseidon looked resigned. “I will try to reason with my brother, but remember there are gods that still back you.”  
“Who?” Percy questioned.  
“Hades, Hestia, Hermes, Apollo, Artemis and I don’t believe you are a traitor, and Hephaestus is on the fence about the whole affair. However, as Hades and Hestia are both not part of the council they cannot vote, so if worst comes to worst less than half of the Olympic Council are behind you.”  
Percy frowned. “That could be a problem.”  
“Do you have any clue as to why this has happened?” Poseidon asked.  
Percy’s face brightened. “Yeah! There was a potion mishap by one of Hecate’s kids. They’re searching for an antidote currently, and I’m going to help!”  
“That’s great son, I will see if I can get Hecate to assist you as well and-“Poseidon was cut off by a rumble of thunder, which was weird because it was a dream. “Zeus grows impatient. I must go, but remember son, don’t lose hope.”  
There was a flash of light, and Percy woke up.

=-=

“Percy!”  
Percy turned to see Jamie running towards him.  
“Jamie! Hi. Have you found an antidote?” Percy asked.  
Jamie looked down at the ground. “Well no. But it should wear off in time. I think-“The son of Hecate was interrupted by several Ares kids approaching. “Excuse me.”  
Jamie walked over. They engaged in a quick conversation, the Ares kids getting louder and louder.  
“I thought we told you to stay away from him!” One growled.  
“I didn’t know that you could think. And he’s my friend, why shouldn’t I hang out with him?” Jamie retorted.  
“We told you what would happen if you didn’t stop hanging out with him,” another rumbled, jerking his chin towards Percy at the last word.  
“Why don’t you just leave us alone?” Jamie retaliated.  
Creepily synced, the Ares kids drew their swords. Apart from one. He drew a spear. Percy darted forward, drawing Riptide. He blocked the spear from impaling his friend as Jamie pulled out his dagger, the only weapon he was any good with. Percy engaged the spear-wielding one and one of the sword-holding ones, whilst Jamie battled the last one. One of Percy’s rules was that he did his best to never kill other demigods, so he disposed of them by knocking them unconscious. He slammed the hilt of his sword into the side of Sword’s head, and countered Spear’s… well… spear. Just as he swept Spear’s feet out from under him he heard a gasp and thud, the clang of metal clattering onto the ground. Percy turned to see Jamie’s dagger on the ground, with the owner covered in blood and slumped next to the weapon. The son of Ares stood over him, a victorious grin on his face, bloodstained sword in his hand. Percy’s vision went red, and when it cleared he was standing over the Ares camper, who was unconscious and covered in shallow gashes.  
Percy dropped Riptide and ran to his friend, skidding onto his knees on the ground.  
“Nonononononononononono,” he muttered as he attempted to stop the bleeding.  
Jamie smiled weakly. “Remember Percy…” He took a shaky breath. “Don’t lose hope…” Jamie took one last shallow breath, before the light in his eyes faded and he stilled.  
Percy screamed. He screamed in frustration. He screamed in rage. He screamed in sorrow.  
The waves on the canoe lake raged and crashed, and the ground shook. Campers all around stopped and wondered what was happening. Apollo’s children rushed forward and took the Ares campers away to the infirmary, sending reprimanding looks Percy’s way. Hecate’s children and Percy mourned for the brother that they had lost. Even Hecate showed up, even if it was hidden in the shadows. The lake continued to rage, at least until a certain god of messengers showed up.

=-=

A knock on the door broke the Hecate cabin (+Percy) out of their mourning. Lou Ellen opened the door to reveal the god of thieves.  
“Lord Hermes,” she said, inclining her head, not in the mood to deal with any of the gods.  
“Is Perseus here?” Hermes asked. “He wasn’t in his cabin, and when I asked around I was told that he spent a lot of time here.”  
“Yes,” Lou Ellen said warily. “I’ll go get him.”  
The door closed, and when it opened again, Percy was standing on the thresh-hold, his usually bright eyes dark.  
“Lord Hermes,” he said, bowing.  
“You know you don’t have to bow to me Percy,” Hermes said, “You’ve done too much for us to do that.”  
“I bow to gods I respect,” Percy responded. “But why are you here Hermes.”  
Hermes sighed. “Zeus has summoned you to Olympus.”  
Percy frowned. “I know that he thinks that I’m a traitor to Olympus, but I thought that my father was going to try to reason with him.”  
“It would appear that Poseidon has failed in that regard,” Hermes grimaced. “I am aware of the situation with the potion mishap. Has there been any success in finding an antidote?”  
“Apart from the knowledge that it will wear off in time, none at all,” Percy grumbled, and gestured back into the cabin. “Our main researcher was killed by one of Ares’s sons, just because he was seen with me.”  
“My condolences,” Hermes said, bowing his head. “None of us had realised it was this bad.”  
“Do all the gods that Dad said supported me still do?” Percy asked, “Also, what does condolences mean?”  
Hermes nodded, but didn’t answer Percy’s second question. “Come on, we’ve been talking for too long. Zeus will grow suspicious, I was only meant to come and retrieve you, not talk.”  
Percy nodded, said goodbye to Hecate’s children, took Hermes arm and the god flashed them both to Olympus.

=-=

Olympus was in pandemonium. Poseidon and Zeus were shouting at each other, Athena and Demeter were arguing with Artemis and Apollo, the twin archers for once in their immortal lives actually getting along. Hephaestus was arguing with Ares, Aphrodite looking on in boredom. Dionysus was reading a wine magazine, and Hera joined in with the shouting match between Poseidon and Zeus. Meanwhile Hestia sat at the hearth, the flames low. The noise died down when Hermes flashed in with Percy. As Hermes sat on his throne, the whole council came to attention. Except Dionysus. He just looked up from his magazine, rolled his eyes and went back to reading.  
“Perseus Jackson!” Zeus boomed. “You are charged with treason to Olympus, being a spy for Gaia and possibly fatally injuring one of Ares’s spa- children. How do you plead?”  
Percy stood tall and defiant. “Not guilty.”  
“Very well,” Zeus thundered, “We shall put it to a vote then. All for Perseus being innocent?”  
Poseidon, Apollo, Artemis, Hermes and Hephaestus raised their hands.  
“And those for Perseus being guilty?”  
Zeus, Hera, Dionysus, Ares, Aphrodite, Athena, and Demeter raised their hands.  
Zeus smirked triumphantly. “Perseus Jackson, the council finds you guilty. As a traitor to Olympus and spy for Gaia, you are hereby sentenced to eternity in Tartarus. Any final words?”  
Percy’s head was spinning. He couldn’t go back there. He just couldn’t. He barely survived when Annabeth was with him, how would he do it alone? Then his resolve hardened. Nico had done it alone, so could he. He stood tall, his gaze steely, as he spoke his final words.  
“You may banish me Zeus, but I’ve escaped there once. Who says I won’t do it again? Hmmm? When you need me again, I won’t be there. All because you let your big-headed-ness and a potion mishap overrule your judgement.”  
As Percy spoke, a wave of hope washed through him. He looked over to the hearth, where Hestia smiled at him.  
Percy heard Hestia’s voice in his head. ‘Perseus I have given you my blessing. You will be able to summon food, and control fire, much like Leo Valdez. I hope it helps you.’  
Zeus looked fed up with Percy’s little speech. “Enough!” he boomed.  
Percy was filled with incredible pain. He could feel his mortality burning away from him, and he knew that while he wasn’t a god, the immortality wasn’t the same as Artemis’s hunters. A portal opened up under his feet, and he fell into it. The last thing that the gods saw was the anger burning in his sea-green eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn’t know how long I fell for. It certainly felt like longer than when I fell with Annabeth. It may have been because I was alone this time, or perhaps because I fell from Olympus and not an underground cavern this time.  
After what felt like an eternity, just like last time, the chute I was falling through opened into a massive cavern. I was able to see the ground, and it was approaching fast. A black river snaked across the landscape, before emptying into a large lake. As I dropped closer, I let out a defiant yell. I felt a tug in my gut, and the river surged up to swallow me whole. That was my first.  
Thousands of voices flooded my head, and pain overwhelmed me.  
_The pain!_ They wailed. _Make it stop! I didn’t mean to! It was an accident!_  
I could feel my willpower slipping away, and I struggled to retake it. ‘Any other river,’ I thought, a harsh laugh slipping out, then having to spit the briny water out. ‘But no, I had to fall into this one. Stupid Underworld Rivers’ I swam up to the surface, desperately trying to block the voices out of my head.  
With a final rush of strength, I burst out of the river, pain fading away and the voices becoming a dull undertone. I dragged himself further away from the river, ignoring the pain from the glass embedding itself in my hands. My random burst of strength abandoning me, darkness flooded my vision and I passed out on the banks of the River Acheron.

=-=

Percy slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times, making sure what he was seeing was real. Or rather, what he wasn’t seeing. He wasn’t on the banks of the Acheron anymore, Percy could tell that much. Where he was, he wasn’t sure. He looked around, taking in the area around him. The lighting was dim, but he could see that he was in a small room. The walls were made of worn dark-grey bricks, and the room was bare, apart from the small torch next to the door that was the only source of light.  
Percy shakily got to his feet, feeling the remains of the pain from the Acheron as he made his way over to the door. He tried the handle. Locked. He cursed and sat back down. Before long, Percy returned to his feet and started to pace around the room, his ADHD driving him mad. He stopped his pacing as voices came into earshot.  
“Are you sure that it’s Jackson?” A male voice asked. In his head, Percy nicknamed him Steve.  
“Positive,” a soft female voice responded. Percy shivered. The female voice sounded awfully familiar.  
The lock to his cell clicked, and the door swung open. Percy’s mouth dropped open, and a cold chill made its way down his spine.  
“It’s been a while. You never did come back for a second tour,” Nyx smirked.  
A second figure stepped into view, and the dread Percy had been feeling increased tenfold.  
“I wondered if I’d be seeing you Perseus Jackson,” Kronos said, a sinister smile adorning his face, gold eyes shining with a sadistic glee.  
“Kronos? I- Wha- I thought you wouldn’t reform for ages!” Percy stammered.  
“Oh, Perseus, you really thought I put my whole consciousness into one little demigod? Only a sliver was needed to control that pathetic son of Hermes.”  
“Luke was a hero! He wasn’t pathetic!” Percy shouted, but Kronos ignored him.  
“Thank you for the gift, Lady Nyx,” the Titan said, before turning back to Percy.  
“Gift? I’m no gift!” Percy protested.  
“Oh Perseus,” Nyx said, shaking her head in mock-sympathy. “You really have no idea, do you?”  
She turned back towards the hallway. “Guards!”  
Nyx and Kronos stepped out of the doorway and a group of shadowy figures rushed into the cell. Percy fought against them, but they overpowered him and knocked the demigod unconscious.  
Nyx turned to Kronos. “Our deal is complete,” she said, as the guards cuffed the unconscious demigod and dragged him out of the cell.  
“That it is.” Kronos handed Nyx an intricately engraved golden box, before making to leave the cell. Nyx stopped him from leaving with a hand on his shoulder.  
He turned back to the primordial. “What is it?”  
Nyx’s smile was almost feral as she held out her hand, palm upwards. The darkness solidified in her hand, swirling into the form of a pitch black dagger with silver engravings, which she handed to Kronos.  
“You will know what to do with it when the time is right.”  
Kronos matched Nyx’s smile, as he thanked her and departed.  
Nyx left the cell and watched the retreating back of the Titan, her feral grin slipping off her face, leaving a mischievous expression in its place.

=-=

It felt like an eternity I’d spent with Kronos. And let me tell you, it wasn’t a tea party. Any kind of torture you can imagine, you can bet that Kronos did it to me. I still remember when Kronos found out about my fear of drowning. Oh boy did he have a field day with that. He didn’t even have the decency to clean up my ichor that he spilled.  
Hearing footsteps approaching the door to my cell, I groaned, flopping onto my back on the hard floor. The door creaked open, and I looked over to see Kronos grinning sadistically down at me.  
“Hello Perseus…” He purred.  
I ignored him and turned away. Yeah, I know, turning my back to my tormentor was probably not my best idea, but I was tired. Gazing upon the thousands of scratched lines that I’d scraped into the wall, I didn’t see Kronos’s boot swinging towards my back. I let out an ‘oof!’ as the Titan’s boot connected with the small of my back, right where my Achilles point used to be, and tumbled over onto my stomach.  
“Get up!” Kronos growled, his cheerful attitude from earlier disappearing. I’d long ago decided he was bipolar.  
I scrambled to my feet, for the first time seeing what Kronos was holding. In the Titan’s hands was a dagger with a sharp black blade that seemed to suck all the light out of the air and a silver hilt that was engraved with symbols that I couldn’t make out from where I stood.  
“You know what this is?” Kronos asked, running a finger along the blade. A few drops of golden ichor bubbled up and dropped to the ground.  
“A knife…” I replied skeptically.  
“Correct!” Kronos grinned, his eyes filling with a sadistic light. “You know, Nyx gave this to me,” he continued. “She was ever so mad when you escaped from her the first time. She said I’d know when to use this. I feel that our 75th anniversary’s the perfect time!”  
It’d been 75 years now? Wow. It felt longer.  
“Do you have a preference as to where we use this?” Kronos questioned sarcastically.  
“Well…” I said, tapping my chin in fake thoughtfulness.  
Kronos growled. “Doesn’t matter!”  
He grabbed my shoulder and shoved my against the wall face-first, before plunging the dagger into the small of my back.  
I couldn’t help it. I screamed. The pain was excruciating, like a thousand poisoned knives that were on fire were being stabbed into that one spot all at the same time. I don’t know whether it was the fact that it was my old Achilles spot, or the knife, (probably the knife) but I wasn’t sure how much more of this I could take. Then the knife disappeared, and a tingling feeling spread across my skin, numbing the pain. But it hadn’t been pulled out. It was like it had melted, or dissolved.  
I felt power rush through my veins, my vision filled with a rainbow of colours, and my ears were filled with a dull ringing, a symphony of different voices filling my mind. The power flowed free with a BANG. The voices silenced, and my eyesight cleared.  
I gaped at the destruction. Did I cause this? Kronos was slumped in the corner, stones strewn across his figure. The walls were crumbling, with holes blown in parts of them. I jumped out of the way as part of the ceiling caved in, crashing down where I was stood a mere seconds before. I took my chance and dashed out of the cell. As I ran, I thought of the voices I’d heard, and the weird power that still pulsed through my veins.

=-=

Percy ran and ran, not knowing where he was going. He didn’t know how long he ran for, as his mind was whirring. He ran blindly, his eyes not taking in any of the landscape as it rushed past. Percy stumbled and fell down to the ground, rolling a few feet before coming to a stop. As he pushed himself to his knees, a soft laugh broke him out of his internal monologue.  
Percy looked upward, and sprang to his feet, bringing Riptide out of his pocket and uncapping it in one smooth motion.  
“What do you want Nyx?”


	3. Chapter 3

“What do you want Nyx?” Percy growled.

Nyx looked offended. “Now what have I done to incite this sort of behaviour?”

“Oh, I dunno.” The son of Poseidon spat. “Maybe it was because you tried to kill me when I was in Tartarus the first time, or maybe it was because you gave me to Kronos to torture for 75 years!”

“And what helped you escape?” the primordial of Night replied.

Percy looked down. “I’m not sure,” he admitted. “Kronos stabbed me in with a weird knife, and I’m not entirely sure what happened after that. I felt this weird rush of power, then there was an explosion. Then I ran, and here I am.”

“And who gave Kronos that knife?” Nyx asked.

Percy’s eyes widened with realization. “You…”

“Yes Perseus. Me.” She agreed.

“Percy,” the demigod corrected. “And why did you help me?”

Nyx sighed. “Well, once I calmed down after you escaped from my palace, I was impressed by you and that daughter of Athena. And to be fair, I expected Kronos to use the knife a lot sooner.”

“Okay…” Percy said slowly, still not quite believing what was happening. “But what did the knife do?”

Nyx smiled. “It marks the claiming of a primordial’s champion.”

“Wait what?” Percy spluttered.

“I’m sorry I should have asked, but I thought that this would be better for the both of us,” Nyx said quickly, not noticing Percy’s confusion.

“Nyx. Nyx! NYX!” Percy yelled, getting the primordials attention. “I’m your champion?”

Nyx looked offended. “Well of course. Didn’t I say that?”

“Well, yeah-“Nyx cut Percy’s speech off with a hand on his shoulder.

“Will you let me explain Percy?” the primordial asked.

Percy nodded.

Nyx took a deep breath. “Each primordial has the ability to choose a champion. But unlike the gods, we claim our demigods with, well… stabbing them with a dagger given to us by the Creator. We cannot choose a new champion until the previous one has passed away. Each primordial’s champion has different abilities relating to the primordial. For example, in the past Pontus’s champions have had water manipulation abilities, the ability to heal with water and the like, and Gaea’s champion has had earth manipulation, the ability to heal with the earth and the ability to summon precious jewels and metals. Mine have had shadow manipulation, the ability to shadow travel, the ability to create objects with shadows, and control over hellhounds and other creatures of darkness. See the markings on your skin?”

“Uh… No???”

“Huh.” Nyx snapped her fingers and the shadows in front of Percy flowed up from the ground and formed a mirror. Percy gaped at his reflection.

Starting at the palms of his hands, up Percy’s arms and disappearing under his shirt sleeves, (or what was left of them), twisted and curled intricate patterns, in a mix of dark purple, black and navy blue dotted with specks of gold, silver and white, as if someone had taken the night sky and turned it into ink. Across his forehead stretched an elaborate crown-like band reminiscent of Thalia’s lieutenant band in the same colours. He turned, craning his head around to get a look at his back. From his shoulders to his lower back, tendrils of night-sky-like ink snaked downwards, collecting as a nebula in the small of his back. Percy leant closer to the mirror to a get a better look at eyes, which were still their normal sea-green, but a ring the colour of the night sky wrapped around his iris.

“Wow…” Percy breathed.

Nyx chuckled, an amused expression covering her face. “Those mark you as my champion, and will stay with you forever, but if you need to you can will them to be invisible.”

“That’s convenient,” the demigod remarked.

He closed his eyes and concentrated. When he opened his eyes again, the tattoos had disappeared. As he watched them fade back into reality, Nyx continued to speak.

“Another ability that all primordial’s champions receive, is the ability to access their different aspects.”

Percy snapped his eyes back up to Nyx’s face. “What?”

“An aspect is a separate personality that resides in the back of your mind that is a manifestation of your different abilities. All demigods are born with them, but only primordial’s champions can access them. The more powerful a demigod’s godly parent, the more aspects a demigod will have.”

Percy put his hand up in the air, suddenly having school flashbacks. “Uhh, Nyx? You keep saying stuff about accessing my aspects. What do you mean by that?”

Nyx looked thoughtful. “Well, you’ll definitely be able to speak with them… The most powerful of my previous champions was also able to access the place in his mind where his aspects reside, and to give them control. Others have been able to do one of those two things, but not the other. However, many of the gods and other primordials agree with me, you are one of, if not the most powerful demigod to ever live.”

Percy blushed. “I don’t know about that…”

The primordial of night smiled proudly. “Don’t be so humble Percy, you know that it’s true.”

The son of Poseidon scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

“I guess…” Percy said, “But I have a question. If I’m as powerful as you say, how do I access my aspects?”

“Well,” Nyx rubbed her chin, “In the past, my champions who have been the most successful accessing their aspects have described it as ‘a room in the back of their mind’. They’ve said that to get there, you have to imagine a door, which goes into the room.  Well… that’s what the majority of them have said. It may be different for you, as I’ve never had a son of Poseidon as my champion.”

Percy nodded thoughtfully. “Okay… I think I get it… Should I try it now?”

“I will keep you safe as you enter the mindscape.” Nyx affirmed.

Percy closed his eyes. He blocked out all the sounds from the surrounding landscape, and thought of a door. Minutes later, a blue door materialized in his mind. The door began to glow and opened, and suddenly he found himself in a room.

The room had royal blue walls with sea-green and black trim, a large screen on one wall, the same blue door that he had envisioned on the opposite wall, and a long oval table surrounded with chairs. Around the room people milled, and all of them turned to look at Percy when he appeared.

Percy nervously raised a hand in greeting, meeting every pair of eyes in the room one at a time, and boy was there a lot.

“Uh, hi!”

=-=

Six months after Percy was banished, back at the demigod camps (and Olympus), it was like a fog had cleared from everyone’s eyes. When the demigods thought back to what had happened, there was a big blank space, much to the dismay of one son of Jupiter. The gods had no such problem, remembering every single thing that had happened in the time that the demigod’s couldn’t remember, including what they had done to their saviour. 

The gods that had voted for Percy to be punished immediately realized their mistake. Athena withdrew to her library, scouring all the books for a way to bring the son of Poseidon back from Tartarus. Poseidon and Hades did the same in their respective domains. Hestia spread hope to the gods, and reminded them that as they’d made him immortal he wouldn’t be able to die. Then Athena informed them all that as time passed differently in Tartarus, and the six months that had passed in the Overworld could have been who knows how long down in the Pit. Zeus decided not to tell the demigods about Percy’s fate, as not to induce mass panic.

=-=

Annabeth wandered around the camp, before making her way over to Cabin Three.

“Percy?” she called, knocking on the door.

She glanced around, noting the looks the Hecate kids gave her before they scurried off to their cabin, before pushing the door open. What Annabeth saw shocked her to the core. The cabin was abandoned, and had been for quite some time, judging by the thick layer of dust covering every surface. Annabeth backed out of the cabin, closing the door and sinking down to sit on the ground, stunned.

“Annabeth!”

Annabeth looked up to see Piper, Jason and Leo jogging towards her.

“Hey guys. What’s up?” the daughter of Athena asked cautiously.

Jason frowned. “Not much. Have you seen Percy?”

“I haven’t, and his cabin hasn’t been entered in months.” Annabeth worried.

Piper opened the door to Percy’s cabin, and she, Leo and Jason took in the scene.

“Yeah. Wow. Sure looks that way,” Jason said.

“When was the last time you remember seeing him?” Piper questioned.

Annabeth thought back, past the big blank space that was the last six months.

“Well, it was right before the bit I can’t remember. Percy kissed me goodnight, and went to his cabin to sleep. Next thing I know, I’m waking up, and his cabin hasn’t been slept in in months.” Annabeth said thoughtfully.

“Well, was there anything significant that happened before that?” Jason asked.

They all went silent for a moment. Leo, who was being uncharacteristically quiet, spoke up for the first time.

“A month before the big blank, that new Hecate kid arrived,” he said.

“Well it’s not much, but at least we have a lead now,” Annabeth stated.

“What about Nico,” Jason inquired, “I’ll bet that he’ll want to know about Percy too.”

“Then let’s go find him!” Leo exclaimed. “Does anyone know where he is?” he added on at the end.

It was a lot easier to find the son of Hades than Annabeth originally thought. Leo literally bumped into him, sending the two demigods tumbling to the ground.

“Gods Leo,” Nico groaned, picking himself up. “What’ve you been eating?”

“Never mind that.” Annabeth gripped Nico’s shoulder, “Have you seen Percy?”

“Not in months. He was summoned up to Olympus.” The son of Hades shrugged. “He didn’t come back down, but Zeus said he was fine. He’s definitely lying, but he won’t tell me anything different, and the other gods won’t tell me anything at all.”

“That’s worrying…” Annabeth said slowly.

“I’ve been investigating,” Nico continued. “My father has been doing an awful lot of research on Tartarus lately, but he won’t tell me why.”

“Maybe Poseidon will tell us something,” Piper suggested. “It is his son after all.”

“I swear, if Hera is behind this again,” Annabeth growled as the group walked off. “Her being an immortal goddess won’t stop me.”


	4. Chapter 4

I didn’t have time to even blink before I was tackled into a hug by a mass of frizzy green hair. It wasn’t until I was released that I got a good look at my ‘attacker’. It was… me?  But at the same time not me.

He was significantly shorter, with short frizzy green hair, and lightly tanned skin. His features were similar to mine, but not exactly the same, it was like my face had been merged with someone else’s- that someone else being quite a bit younger than me. The irises were ringed with the same starry black as mine, and were a mix of ocean blue, grass and forest green, and a little brown, looking for all the world like miniature Earths spinning behind his eyelids.

“Hi!” he chirped, his voice significantly higher than mine. “It’s so good to finally meet you! Well, I guess not meet, since we’ve always known you but you know what I mean-“

“Branch.” A smooth new voice cut in, slightly deeper than mine. “You’re rambling again.”

“Maybe you should’ve called yourself Bramble instead of Branch.” Another voice joined in, deeper than Branch’s but still higher than mine.

Branch backed up sheepishly, his cheeks tinting pink.  Another me stepped forward. This me was the same height as me- if not slightly taller, had messy blond hair tipped with blue, features that were once again similar to mine, but moderately older looking. He had bright sky-blue eyes that swirled with greys and whites, looking very much like a stormy sky, and was also ringed with black. All in all, he looked like Jason with my features and slightly different eyes. He held out a hand.

“Nice to finally meet you Percy.” His voice was the first voice that had cut in. “I’m Raiden.”

I blinked a few times, to make sure what I was seeing was real.

“Yeah… Hi. I’m guessing that you all are my… aspects?”

Raiden frowned. “We prefer ‘alternates’,” he said disdainfully.

“You do. I think that aspects is fine,” The second voice cut in again.

The speaker this time was the exact same height as me. He had fiery red, shoulder-length hair tied back in a loose low-ponytail. His skin had a reddish tint to it, and his features were almost identical to mine, but somewhat softer. His eyes were a warm orange, speckled with dots of red and black, like someone had sprinkled a mix of tiny coals and rubies across his irises. His eyes also sported that now-familiar ring of black, and glowed with a kindness that reminded me of Hestia.

“I’m Kai,” he said.

I shook my head a few times. “I’m not going mad. This is actually happening.”

“Well I should think not.” Raiden looked offended. “If you were insane then we would be too. Probably.”

“Well that’s reassuring.”

Stepping back, I surveyed the room. The walls were a mix of royal and aqua-blue, with black and sea-green trim the same colour as my eyes. The massive screen taking up one side of the room was blank, but I had the feeling that it wasn’t normally. I noted that the chairs around the long oval table were all significantly different. Of all the aspects that stood in the room, all of them had the arm-markings, and none had the crown-like tattoo on their forehead. I guess that was what marked me as different.

Of all the aspects, I only had the names of Kai, Branch and Raiden. There were four others. As if reading my mind (which they were probably were, given that they were me) the first one stepped up, offering his hand, which I took.

“I’m Zale.”

Zale had long multi-toned blue hair that easily fell past his shoulder-blades, and unlike Kai, didn’t bother tying it back. It floated around, as if he was underwater. His skin was blue-tinted, like he had frostbite. He was slightly shorter than I, and reminded me of Leo with his slightly impish features that still looked like mine. His eyes sported the ever-popular black ring, and were a deep ocean blue, mixed with sea-green, and spotted with other colourful dots that looked suspiciously like fish.

“Rocky.”

Rocky had short white hair, which contrasted with his dark skin. He was easily the bulkiest of the aspects, painfully reminding me of Beckendorf. His eyes were dark brown, mixed with lighter shades of the same colour, and flecked with stone-grey, and had the ring of black.

“I’m Jax.”

“We all call him Rascal,” Raiden interjected.

“Why?” I asked.

“Because he’s a rascal.”

“Oh. I guess that makes sense.”

Jax was probably the most interesting to look at out of all of the aspects. His hair was buzzed short on the sides and back, and the rest reached his waist in messy rainbow waves. He had deeply tanned skin, and a golden hoop could be seen hanging from the one ear that wasn’t covered by his hair. He was probably the tallest out of all of us. His kaleidoscope eyes reminded me of Piper’s- not seeming to be able to decide what colour to stay as. And of course, his irises were ringed in black.

“Rudolph.”

I raised an eyebrow, chuckling. “Like the reindeer?”

“I lost a bet when we were choosing names,” Rudolph grumbled. “So you can blame Zale. I also go by Winter, which I much prefer.”

“I’ll call you Winter then,” I declared, secretly deciding to call him Rudolph when I wanted to annoy him

Winter grinned happily, his teeth pearly-white.

Winter had incredibly pale skin, probably paler than Nico’s. His hair was a light icy-blue, sticking up in spikes that looked a lot like icicles. His eyes sported the same black ring as the rest of us, and the main part of his irises were a light grey speckled with different shades of light blue and white.

I clapped my hands together in front of me. “Okay, so now that I know who you are, can any of you tell me about this whole ‘aspects’ thing?”

I looked to Raiden. He seemed the smartest. His face contorted into a resigned expression, and he sighed.

“Well, as far as I understand, we are the personifications of your different powers. Zale, Rocky, Rudolph and I have been here for as long as I can remember. Branch appeared when Pan faded, Jax was more of a ghost than a proper aspect until you met Frank, and Kai showed up when Hestia blessed you.”

I rubbed my chin thoughtfully. “But wouldn’t that mean that one of us would’ve appeared when Nyx claimed me as her champion?”

“I believe that all of us together make Nyx’s champion. After all, we are all in the same body, and one in that sense.” Kai interjected softly.

“That would make sense,” Rocky agreed.

“So we can all call on the shadow powers?” Jax asked.

I shrugged. “Probably.”

“Hey Branch.” Kai called. “You’re being uncharacteristically quiet.”

Branch was silent for a few seconds, staring at the ground. He looked up, tucking a green curl behind his ear. “I don’t want to embarrass myself in front of Percy,” he mumbled.

I bent my knees slightly so that I could look him in the eyes without looking down on him, and put my hand on his shoulder. “Hey. If we’re technically all the same person, there’s no need to worry about embarrassing yourself. Surely if you’ve been in my head all this time, you’ve seen plenty of embarrassing things about me.”

He grinned deviously. “Oh, I definitely have.”

I straightened up. “Nyx said something about you guys being able to take control.”

“That she did, that she did.” Winter smirked.

“Shut it Rudolph,” Jax snapped playfully.

“He asked a question!” Winter pressed a hand to his chest in mock-protest.

“Sure he did,” Jax drawled.

“Can you two please be quiet for once in your existence?” Raiden asked, rubbing a hand against his forehead exasperatedly.

Jax and Winter shut up.

“Thank you. Now Percy, we won’t know unless we try, will we?” Raiden grinned crookedly.

I grinned back. “No we will not.”

-

Nyx startled as Percy suddenly hunched over, like he’d been punched in the gut by an invisible person. The hellhound she had guarding them growled threateningly, but Nyx shushed him.

Percy’s body shifted and distorted, hair turning blond, skin paling slightly. When he straightened up, Nyx could see his eyes were blue.

He looked around, and wiggled his fingers.

“It worked!” He exclaimed happily, then grimaced. “Ow. Why’d that hurt?”

“Raiden, I assume?”

He spun around, relaxing when he saw Nyx.

“Yes, but… how’d you know?”

Nyx chuckled. “You are my champion after all. I make it my business to know about the aspects one has before claiming them, in case one is dangerous or insane. I’d imagine that it hurts because your body is changing at a rapid pace.”

Raiden nodded. “That makes sense.” He grinned again. “It’s great that this works!”

Smiling, Nyx spoke. “May I please speak with Percy?”

Raiden nodded, and closed his eyes. After about half a minute, he shifted back into Percy. When he opened his eyes, they were sea-green.

Percy beamed. “This is great Nyx!” He pulled the primordial in for a hug.

She stiffened, before hugging him back. When Nyx finally pulled away, she placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

“What is it Nyx?”

“As you know, I am the primordial of night, and my husband Erebus is the primordial of darkness.”

“Yes… Where is this going?”

“Well, he knows of all things that happen in the shadows. He has informed me that the spell your friends were under has lifted, and the gods are searching for a way to get you out.”

Percy couldn’t hold back his grin. “Really? That’s great!”

Nyx smiled sadly. “It is. I suggest you train, so that they’ll never have a reason to banish you again. And to become truly one with your aspects.”

“That’s a brilliant idea Nyx.” Then realization dawned on him. “If I leave Tartarus, I won’t see you again.”

Nyx’s expression became wistful. “I probably could leave. But if I did, Zeus would attempt to force me to swear loyalty to Olympus.”

“I’d never let that happen to you Nyx,” Percy stated forcefully.

Nyx smiled at his loyalty. “I’m afraid I must go. I’m pushing the Ancient Laws by staying with you for so long. But if you ever need help, just call my name, and I will attempt to come and help you.”

“Thank you Nyx. I’ll see you soon.”

 _‘Tell her I say bye!’_ Branch’s voice sounded in Percy’s head.

“Branch says bye.”

Nyx laughed, a clear sound that Percy didn’t think that he’d hear in Tartarus. Waving goodbye, she faded into the shadows.

“Well now,” Percy said to himself. “Time to train I guess.”

-

_Overworld- 9 months after Percy was sent to Tartarus._

Annabeth was starting to go insane.

It had already been longer than the time Hera took Percy and dumped him in the Roman camp.

She had no leads that actually led to anything useful, the gods weren’t telling them anything about him, and Nico had disappeared. Hazel and Frank had come over from Camp Jupiter when they heard that Percy had disappeared again. Annabeth was ready to storm Olympus and demand that the gods tell her what was going on immediately, but she held back. She didn’t want to get vaporised.

But now Annabeth had a plan.

And nothing would stop her from carrying it out.


	5. Chapter 5

**_When Percy is talking to the aspects in his mind, it will look like this-_** ‘bla bla bla’

**_When the aspects are talking to him, it will look like-_ ** _blab la bla_

**_When someone is speaking out loud it looks like-_** “Blab la bla”

**_The first 200 or so words (well, up to when they stop being italics) is not them talking to him._ **

* * *

 

_“You drool when you sleep.”_

_“Because you’re my friend Seaweed Brain. Any more stupid questions?”_

_“It only works on wild animals”  
“So it would only affect Percy?”_

_“Laistry....I can't even say that. What would you call them in English?"  
"Canadians.” _

_“Well, actually it carried Cadmus. Europa fell off and died along the way, but that's not important.”  
”It was probably important to her.”_

_“I’m glad you’re not a guinea pig.”_

_“What could be worse than hummus?”_

_“You're a half-blood, too?”_  
“Shhh! Just announce it to the world, how about?”  
“Okay. Hey, everybody! These two aren't human! They're half Greek god!.. They don't seem to care.”

_"Nah. They asked me a lot of questions about you. I played dumb."  
"Was it hard?" _

_“But you'll be killed!"  
"I'll be fine. Besides, we've got no choice."_

_“Good fighting with you, Seaweed Brain."  
“Ditto.”_

_“With great power… comes great need to take a nap. Wake me up later.”_

_"I am never, ever going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it.”_

_“Well . . . sure good to be together again. Arguing. Almost dying. Abject terror. Oh, look. It's our floor.”_

_“And it was pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time.”_

_“I declare that this is stupid.”_

_“Oh no! Frank is turning into a crazy dolphin!”_

_“Behold! The god's chosen beverage. Tremble before the horror of Diet Coke!”_

_“We’re staying together. You’re not getting away from me. Never again.”_

_“Tell the sun and stars hello for me.”_

Percy’s eyes snapped open. He could feel the hot tears dripping down his cheeks. Bob… Damasen… Why did they sacrifice themselves for him?  Percy wrapped his arms around his chest, sobs wracking his body.

_Percy?_ Kai’s voice sounded in his mind. _Are you alright?_

Percy wiped the tears from his eyes. ‘Yeah, I just miss Bob and Damasen.’

_Well, they’re both technically immortal, so they’ll reform eventually._

‘You’re right.’

_Aren’t I always?_ Kai sounded smug.

‘Yeah, yeah.’

Percy yawned, stretching out of the ball he had curled up into. He rolled off of the bed he was lying on, crashing onto the floor.

_You’re lucky we can’t feel that punk,_ Jax grumbled.

‘You’re always so grouchy in the mornings,’ Percy replied, sitting up and laughing.

Laughing. Who would have thought that someone would be laughing in the literal pits of hell? Not Percy. He’d made his home in Damasen’s hut, in remembrance of the friends who had given their lives for him and Annabeth to escape the hellhole.

Percy scowled. Bob and Damasen’s sacrifice had no meaning unless he could escape again.

The Maeonian drakon (who he’d named Maia) had showed up outside the hut a few years (?) ago, and that increased Percy’s hope for Bob and Damasen’s reformation by a lot. He was happy for Maia’s company, it had been great to have someone around that wasn’t in his head.

Percy had been exploring, getting further and further away in his exploration each time he ventured outwards. On one wall of Damasen’s hut, he’d pinned up the big map he’d been creating of all the areas he’d investigated.

Percy summoned some breakfast (blue pancakes). Once he’d finished, he went outside, stroking Maia’s side.

“So where shall we go today, girl?” He murmured, belting the saddle onto the drakon.

Maia growled softly, gently nudging him with her head.

‘What do you guys think?’ he thought, scratching Maia on the forehead.

_We haven’t gone that far west,_ Raiden replied thoughtfully.

_How do you know which way’s west?_ Zale questioned.

_How do you not know which way’s west?_ Jax retorted.

_No-one asked your opinion!_  Winter pointed out.

_Shut it Prancer!_ Jax snapped.

Percy stifled a laugh as he listened to them argue, climbing up onto Maia’s back.

‘Why don’t you take control for a bit Raiden?’ Percy asked.

_Sure!_ Raiden responded cheerfully.

Percy chuckled, relinquishing control and fading into the back of their shared mind. They felt the now-familiar dull prickling that accompanied the form-shifting as the control changed.

Raiden, now in control, stretched, rolling his shoulders and wiggling his fingers.

“Come on girl, this way.”

They rode for what seemed like hours, taking breaks to walk beside Maia when she grew tired, Percy switching back into control after about half an hour. Most monsters were wise enough to keep a wide berth around the drakon, and the few monsters brave enough to attack were quickly disposed of.

_I’m bored,_ Jax complained for the 37 th time.

“Oh hush,” Percy spoke aloud. “How are you bored? We’re exploring!”

Percy could practically feel the pout emanating from Jax’s consciousness.

_But nothing’s attacked for at least an hour!_ The aspect grumbled.

Chuckling, Percy shook his head in exasperation. “Only you Jax.”

_Monsters are going to think that you’re mad, talking to yourself,_ Kai piped in.

“That’s the idea. If they think I’m insane, they’ll be less likely to attack me,” Percy reasoned.

_I don’t see how that makes any sense, but I guess you have your reasoning…_ Zale drawled.

“Well-“

Percy was cut off by Maia startling at a group of harpies suddenly taking flight from behind a large clump of rocks. He was thrown off the drakon’s back, crashing heavily into the hard ground.

“Ugh…” He groaned, slowly getting to his feet, a hand held to his head. “You’d think after all this time I’d know better than to fall off, huh guys?”

The aspects were being uncharacteristically quiet. Maia roared angrily. Percy’s head snapped up. 

In front of him, Maia was fighting a massive horde of monsters alone. Cyclopes, dracenae, and a few Laistrygonian giants sprinkled into the mix. Percy gave a yell of rage, and sprinted into the fray. He beheaded a cyclops, feeling a twinge of guilt remembering Tyson, who hadn’t abandoned him. Percy stabbed a dracenae in the chest, before spinning round and kicking another’s feet out from under them and slicing its arms off. But no matter how many monsters he cut down, another three took their place. Percy was starting to tire, but he kept fighting. A pained roar cut through the destruction, and Percy turned to see Maia collapse onto the hard ground, a Laistrygonian giant with a victorious expression upon its twisted face standing over her still form.

Percy’s vision went red. With a vicious growl, all the monsters within ten feet of him vaporised instantly. In the haze of Percy’s mind, he could dimly hear the aspects, who had stayed silent during the fight, yelling at him, but Percy ignored them and continued fighting.  It was one extremely brave dracenae that crept up behind him, spear in hand. She clubbed him over the head with the butt of her spear, and Percy passed out cold.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up slowly, shifting through various different phases of consciousness, before my eyes opened blearily. I was chained to a cold chair in the middle of a bare, light-grey room. My mind was strangely quiet, everyone’s voices silent.

‘Guys?’ I thought. ‘Why are you being so quiet?’

I was worried. In all the years I’d been Nyx’s champion, they’d never shut up, Jax and Branch especially. Rudolph too. A dark chuckle echoed through the room, effectively cutting me out of my thoughts.

“Curiouser, and curiouser.” 

I did a double-take.

Standing where there had been clear space moments ago, a tall and intimidating man had appeared seemingly out of thin air. He was easily 7 feet tall, and his body was covered in bulging muscles which only added to his intimidation factor. Although, after all my time with Kronos, not much scared me anymore. But I will admit, the power pulsing from this being was more than I’d felt from even one of the Big Three. He had buzzed short, black hair, and chiselled features that would’ve been handsome, if not for one thing. Scars marred his face, not one bit of skin remained clear. Then he grinned cheerfully, and the tension in the room disappeared.

“So this is the great Perseus Jackson. I must say I’m impressed. You easily took out half of that squadron I sent to capture you with just that drakon as help. How did you manage to tame it?”

“ _Her_ name is Maia, and I didn’t tame her, Damasen did.” I retorted. “Can you unchain me? This is kind of uncomfortable.”

My captor chuckled again, but this time it was a lot lighter. “But these chains suppress your powers, and therefore your aspects as well. I’m surprised Nyx chose _you_ as her champion though, you aren’t really the type all her previous champions have been.” He gasped. “But I’ve been so rude! I haven’t even introduced myself. Perses, Titan of Destruction, at your service. And our names are so similar!”

“Wow. You’re right. So Perses, what do you want with me? I mean, most people don’t kidnap me just for fun, right? I would scratch my chin, but I’m kinda chained to a chair. Speaking of which, these chains really chafe.” I shifted my weight, wiggling around as best I could whilst chained to a chair.

Perses let out a big belly laugh. “I like you! I see that the stories of your wit are true.”

“Wit? I’m not smart. Have you heard my nicknames? Seaweed Brain? Kelp Head? Ringing any bells? They both literally say that my head is full of seaweed.” I countered with a raised eyebrow.

The titan waved a hand, and a cushy gilded chair popped into existence in front of me. Perses sat down and leant forward, elbows on his knees and chin resting on his hands, lava-like eyes swirling with barely restrained power. “You’re a lot smarter than you’re given credit for Perseus. Why together, we could rule the pit!”

I scoffed. “Is that what this is about? Really? If there are stories about me, then you should know that I’m not that kind of person. So you can just give up on me joining you.”

Perses honest-to-goodness giggled. “That’s not why I brought you here silly! I have a proposition for you, and it’d be in your best interests to listen. Tartarus isn’t too happy with you being here again, and he wants nothing more than for you to die.”

I frowned. “But I’m immortal… How would he kill me?”

“Well if you’d let me finish, then you would know. Immortals may not be able to die, but they can fade. And I’ve been told that it’s extremely painful, let me tell you. Now, Nyx won’t be able to hide your position from him for much longer…” He trailed off, stroking his chin in faux thoughtfulness.

“So what do you want with me?”

“I have a way for you to not fade painfully. As you know, the pit _is_ Tartarus. But I have my own little place in here where Tartarus has no control. I call it… the Tower of Destruction!” Perses waved his hands, jazzy-like. “The tower has 12 levels, and if you beat all of them you get a free pass to the Doors of Death.”

I narrowed my eyes. “And why should I believe you?”

Perses grinned wickedly, his demeanour changing from cheerful to sadistic. “Because I have something that I think that you’ll be interested in.”

He waved a hand, and an Iris-message-like screen materialized. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened in horror. On the screen was an image of a very beat up Maia, Bob and Damasen.

“Bob… Damasen… How are they alive? What did you do to them?” I demanded through gritted teeth, tears spiking in my eyes.

Perses pressed a hand to his chest in mock-horror. “You think I did this to them? All I ordered was for them to be captured and brought to me. Anyways, will you tackle the Tower?”

“I guess I have no choice.”

Perses grinned brilliantly. “Perfect! I see why Nyx chose you. You’ve got spunk kid. But I can’t help but wonder… Why didn’t Nyx unlock her full blessing for you?” He spoke the last bit mostly to himself.

“What do you mean?” I asked, genuinely curious.

Perses clapped a hand to his forehead. “Ha! She’s not _scared_ , is she? Well, that can be easily remedied.”

“Wait what? Stop. What are you do-“

I was cut off by Perses poking the centre of my forehead, right where the middle of the crown-tattoo rested. Instantly, waves of burning pain spread from where his finger touched me throughout my entire body. It got more and more painful, until I passed out for the second time. The last thing I saw was a sadistic grin on Perses’s face.

-

A middle-aged woman in a tie-dye shirt, with olive-toned skin, long black hair and warm brown eyes knelt in the centre of the throne room on Olympus.

“What do you require of me, my lords and ladies?” Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow asked.

“Show us Perseus Jackson,” Zeus boomed.

“Please,” Poseidon added, shooting a glare at his younger brother.

Iris nodded, and waved her hand. In the centre of the room, a massive misty screen appeared. When the mist cleared, the screen showed Percy Jackson chained to a chair in the middle of an empty room. The Olympians watched in horror as Percy and Perses conversed, and multiple gasps were heard when Percy chose to attempt to complete the Tower of Destruction. The image faded when Perses left the room.

“Iris!” Zeus thundered.

The rainbow goddess’s head snapped up from where she was watching the screen.

“Yes milord?”

“Block all messages for Perseus Jackson. We can’t have the demigods finding out what he is attempting,” Zeus ordered.

Iris bowed once more, before flashing out. Poseidon turned to look at Zeus.

“What have we done?”

* * *

 

**_I will most likely be adding more aspects to Percy, so if you want to suggest a deity to bless him and the aspects that would go along with that blessing, feel free._ **


	7. Chapter 7

I found myself back in the room in my mind, where I met the other aspects for the first time. The room was dark, the only thing lighting up the room was the dim glow from Kai’s hair. Kai!

He was slumped unconscious in his chair at the oval table in the middle of the room, as was everyone else. Jax had flopped face-first onto the table, and Raiden’s head drooped onto Rocky’s shoulder. Branch was asleep upside-down, his legs sticking up off the back of his chair, and Zale had fallen off his chair and was snoring on the floor. Winter was sitting sideways on his chair, his feet in Kai’s lap.

“Guys? Guys!”

I ran over, and shook Raiden’s shoulders, but he stayed fast asleep.

“I’m afraid that you can’t wake them up. Believe me, I’ve tried.”

I spun around to see a figure emerging from the shadows. He had a lean figure, and was clad in black and red assassin-type robes and black steel-toes boots. He took off his hood, and surprise surprise, I was met with my own face. I had gotten kind of used to my features on the other aspects, but to see it on completely new person was still disconcerting. This new person’s features were more angular than mine, but still quite similar.  His hair was jet-black, cut short on the sides and slicked back on the top of his head, and his eyes were the same onyx colour. He tilted his head to the side, as if judging me. Then his lips quirked up into a small smile, and I had a feeling that I’d passed his test.

“Hello Sir, it’s nice to finally meet you. I’m Polaris.”

He held out his hand, and I shook it.

“Same here. And my name’s Percy, not sir. But, uh, I don’t remember getting blessed by anyone new lately…”

Polaris frowned. “I’m not entirely sure what happened. I remember being in a sort of limbo… I could hear and see everything that you could, but I couldn’t move, or make any noise at all.”

I grimaced. “That’s sounds horrible.”

“It was, especially with our ADHD.”

I nodded. That made sense, as all the other aspects else had ADHD. I didn’t like to call them _my_ aspects, as in a sense I was an aspect too.

“Then whatever Perses did to you freed me, I suppose,” Polaris said, running a hand through his hair.

I sighed. “I guess I should get back to the real world then. I have a Tower to tackle.”

Polaris smiled. “I guess you should.”

\--

SMACK! A golden drachma hit Leo in the face. The fire-user yelped. Annabeth chose to ignore him, pacing back and forth in front of the fountain in Cabin 3. Jason sat on a bed with Piper next to him, an amused expression momentarily replacing the worried one.

“Why won’t Iris take our calls?” Annabeth demanded angrily.

Jason shrugged. Piper stood up, and placed a gentle hand on Annabeth’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry so much Annabeth.” Piper said, “You know Percy better than anyone, and you know he can take care of himself. He’ll come back.”

Annabeth spun around to face the daughter of Aphrodite. “I know him, and that’s why I’m worried. Knowing him, he’ll have pissed off some god or goddess and gotten himself killed!”

“His soul isn’t in the Underworld,” Nico spoke up, “So we know he isn’t dead.”

“He’ll have gotten himself turned into a sea-slug then!” Annabeth shouted.

Leo looked up from where he was making… something… on the floor. “Are we sure that Iris isn’t taking _our_ calls, or is it the ones just for Percy?”

Annabeth face palmed. “Leo you’re a genius!”

Said demigod grinned smugly and handed her the drachma that had hit him in the face. “I know.”

“Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Hazel Levesque at Camp Jupiter.”

\--

I opened my eyes, and found myself lying on top of a giant rock in the middle of a massive grassy field that stretched as far as I could see. For a moment, I forgot that I was in Tartarus.

_So this is the Tower of Destruction…_ Polaris’s voice sounded in my mind. _It’s not how I imagined._

‘Hey Polaris,’ I thought, ‘Can I shorten your name to like, Ari or Polar or something, because Polaris is quite long to say all the time?’

Polaris agreed begrudgingly, and I took in my surroundings. The impossibly green grass rustled slightly in the cool breeze, and clouds drifted across the blue sky.

“This is… impossible…”

My nose started itching. I reached up to scratch it, and noticed the thick gold bands around my wrists. They were engraved with an image of a single knife, and had no visible way to get them off.

“Well that’s new.”

_That’s Nyx’s knife!_ Polaris exclaimed.

‘I’m sorry what?’

_On the wristlets. That’s Nyx’s knife._

I took a closer look at the dagger carved into the wristlets. It really did look like the knife Nyx used to claim me as her champion.

‘You’re right… Wow… I wonder why that’s there.’

_It doesn’t matter now. What does matter, is getting out of this Tower,_ Polaris reasoned.

‘That makes sense. My guess is that the higher up in the levels we get, the harder it’ll be.’

_You know, you’re a lot smarter than you act, Sir._

“How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Sir, Ari?” I asked out loud.

_A lot, Sir._  I could practically feel the smirk resonating from Polaris’s consciousness.

“Oh gods,” I groaned, “You’re another Blackjack.”

_I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about._

\--

“What is this?” Poseidon asked, gesturing towards the _thing_ that Hecate held in her hands. “And why is she here?”

“Well,” Zeus started, getting up from his throne. “In case the circumstance arises that we cannot find a way to bring Perseus out of Tartarus, he will have to find his own way out. Hecate has enchanted this orb to show how close he is to escaping. If he does get out of the Pit, it will melt.”

Poseidon took the orb from Hecate’s hand. “Are you sure that this will work?”

Hecate smiled grimly. “Positive.”

\--

Percy’s feet hurt. He’d been trekking through the fields for what seemed like hours. Although that might just be because the fields seemed to go on forever and ever and ever. He let out a gasp of relief when something new appeared on the horizon.

It was a big house, a mansion really, Victorian style, made out of pearly-white marble with trimmings in some kind of dark, grey stone. As Percy neared it, he could see scenes of destruction carved into the front door; storms, wildfires, earthquakes, avalanches, you name a natural disaster, it was there.

_Do you think this is where we are meant to go?_ Polaris questioned.

“Well, we won’t know unless we try, will we?”

Percy cautiously reached out to grab the ornate doorknob, but before he could touch it, the door swung open with a loud _creeaaak_.


	8. Chapter 8

Before the whole Tartarus thing, I was well aware of my limitations. Even the immortality Zeus zapped me with was more of an extremely accelerated healing factor. But after Nyx claimed me as her champion, my limitations changed. My faster healing disappeared, my strength, senses and stamina increased, and my blood changed from a slightly gold-tinted red to a luminous silver, like liquid mercury was running through my veins. I’d been careful, afraid to lose myself like I almost did while facing Akhlys when here with Annabeth. I was afraid that now I’d have to leave my comfort zone while travelling the Tower.

Speaking of which, the immense room was brightly lit, and nothing like I had expected, all sloping panels and curved arches in one giant room. Tapestries were draped from high ledges, natural disasters etched into the fabric with disturbing realism. Earthquakes, volcanic eruptions, tornadoes, you name it, it was there. Channels were gouged untidily into the ground, a maze of shallow canals spanning the entire floor. On the far side of the chamber, because that was what it was, was a colossal half-oval shaped door, detailed with yet more scenes of destruction (there seemed to be a running theme) in a dark ashen-silver metal that seemed to both suck in the light from the atmosphere like Nico’s Stygian Iron sword and glow with a dull grey light.

_Tatarean Steel,_ Polaris supplied.

Huh. I didn’t know that was a thing. Though I suppose it did make sense given that both Olympus and the Underworld had their own special metals. I took a few steps forward, carefully avoiding stepping on the furrows in the floor. However, apparently the Fates hate me and the images on the door whirred into motion. The door melted into a thick dark grey liquid that steamed ominously, spreading through the canals to span the entire room before rising up and freezing into opaque, towering walls.

“Oh great,” I muttered. “A maze. I just _love_ mazes.”

To be completely honest, I didn’t really have a plan for getting through the maze, so I just wandered through it randomly. Thankfully, my lack of plan turned out fine when after what seemed like hours of walking I finally made it to what appeared to be the exit. There was a tall spiral staircase of Tatarean Steel arching up to the ceiling (which was very far away).

I sighed. “More walking… great. Woo. What fun.”

At the top of the stairs was a circular trapdoor made of- you guessed it- Tatarean Steel, with a latch of what looked like silver. Upon opening and climbing through it I found myself in another massive room, which really shouldn’t’ve fit in the mansion. Apparently it was bigger on the inside. This new room reminded me of an arena or a circus tent, with a circular shape, high walls and a sloping ceiling. I kicked at the ground, and a large cloud of dust erupted from what appeared to be sawdust. In the centre of the room was a massive craggy boulder. There was no obvious exit, and there wasn’t a shadow in sight, the lights shining glaringly down from the ceiling. I took a few cautious steps forward, flinching when the trapdoor slammed shut behind me.

Something hit me in the face, and when I lifted my hand to my forehead I discovered it to be a post-it note. A garishly bright orange post-it note.

_That actually hurts to look at,_ Polaris muttered.

I had to agree. It was hideous. The writing was lopsided, scratchy and killer on my dyslexia, but I managed to decipher it. It read- _Hi name buddy! Just letting you know that I’ve called in a couple favours, so the Olympians will be watching you until you get to the next level. Have fun!_ _-Perses_

“Well that’s just fantastic.”

\--

The doors to the throne room on Olympus slammed open, and the occupants of the room jumped, a couple going so far as to falling off their thrones (Ares and Apollo). The only one to have no reaction was Poseidon, too worried about his son to really process anything going on around him. The god of the seas wasn’t looking too good either.

Through the newly opened doors marched a group of demigods, Annabeth leading the charge with Nico and Jason flanking her, the rest of them following in her wake.

“Where is Percy?” Annabeth demanded, grey eyes stormy.

Zeus shifted uncomfortably in his throne, something that didn’t escape the present demigod’s notice.

“Where is he?” Her voice was cold and flat, and held a thousand promises on what Annabeth would do if she didn’t get an answer this time.

Hermes shot Apollo a look and the two of them spoke in unison. “It’s Zeus’s fault!”

The daughter of Athena’s attention turned to the king of the gods. “Where. Is. Percy.”

Seeing that Zeus wasn’t about to say anything, Poseidon stepped up. “While some of our vision was clouded, my brother accused my son of a crime that he didn’t commit. The council voted, Percy was found guilty,” at this he shot Zeus a harsh glare “and Zeus sentenced him… Well… He…”

Sensing that Poseidon didn’t want to continue speaking, a new voice spoke up. “Zeus sent Perseus to Tartarus.”

“WHAT!”

Annabeth whipped around to look at Hestia, before turning back to Zeus, eyes dark.

“You did _what_?” She spat.

Zeus squirmed uncomfortably in his chair under the heavy glares of every demigod in the room and the gods that hadn’t voted for Percy’s punishment.

“I-“

Before he could say anything, the ground began to shake. Many gods looked to Poseidon, but the god of earthquakes looked as panicked as the rest of them.

“It’s not me.”

Demigods and gods alike drew their weapons. In the middle of the room, the ground began to crack open. From the fissure a column of fire exploded, searing heat scorching the room. Leo, Hephaestus and Hestia were the only ones unaffected. Once the flames died down all that was left was a shimmering rectangular screen floating in mid-air and displaying an error message. The screen (although it was more like a somewhat fiery iris message) glitched for a few moments, before transitioning to a different image.

Annabeth tightened her grip on her drakon-bone sword. “Percy.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi  
> This is the first fight scene I’ve ever written, so bear with me. If you want it to be longer, just add the monster swung and Percy dodged as many times as you need.  
> I also wish this chapter was longer, but I couldn’t find any way to extend it without it ending up overly long.

A low grumble echoed throughout the room, sawdust stirring with the tremoring ground. The post-it note in my hands burst into flame, and I stumbled backwards as the charred ash drifted to the ground. The boulder in the centre of the room began to shift, and with a serious of violent cracks began to move. As if from a scene in a really weird movie, it grew from the ground, transforming into an enormous golem-like creature.

It took a step forward, and I had to crane my head back to for my gaze to reach what appeared to be its head.  It was easily three metres tall, and just as wide, a mix of hardened clay and rocky outcrops making up its torso area. Its legs were thick pillars, stone tree trunks of dark grey rock. The arms were about two thirds of its height long, and nearly brushed against the ground. A medium sized stone made up its head, inset into where its shoulders would be if it was human. Onyx was set into its head in a mockery of eyes, and shone dully in the light.

I gulped and took another step back. It was definitely hostile. His hand drifted towards his pocket. The golem took another slow step forward, and I grabbed Riptide from my pocket. The bronze blade sprang into existence, and the golem charged.

It was surprisingly fast for something of its size, and I barely managed to dodge its first swing. I lunged out of the way, hitting the ground in a roll and getting back on my feet in the time it took for John to extract itself from where it had crashed into the wall of the arena.

 

* * *

 

On Olympus gods and demigods alike watched with baited breath.

 

* * *

 

It was only minutes into the fight, and Percy was already getting tired. You’d think that he would have more stamina, but no. He knew that he couldn’t afford to be hit, so he put almost all his energy into dodging. Percy had managed to score a few glancing hits, but none of them had even phased the golem. To win he’d have to get a proper hit in, without getting hit himself. Piece of cake. Not. Polaris had gone silent in the back of his head, knowing that any words of advice would just distract the son of Poseidon from the fight at hand.

The monster swung again, and Percy rolled out of the way, panting. Sweat dripped into his eyes, and with Zale out of commission he couldn’t control it away. Hence, he didn’t see the golem’s other arm coming at him full force. It hit Percy in the chest and hurled him into the side of the arena. Riptide was flung from his grip and landed in the sawdust on the other side of the arena. A copper tang filled his mouth, and he spat a mouthful of silvery blood onto the ground. Percy was pretty sure something in chest was bruised at the very least.

Percy needed to get Riptide back. That much he knew. It would take too long for it to return to his pocket, and he didn’t have the stamina left to keep dodging attacks for the time it would take.

The creature lumbered closer. It didn’t seem to be getting tired. Dust crumbled from the small scratches Percy had managed to make in its body.

_Percy,_ Polaris said urgently, _I wish to take control. You will not be able to fight much longer._

“Give me a sec, I just need to get Riptide back,” Percy muttered, eyes never leaving the monster’s approaching form. He lunged towards the golem and rolled under its swinging arms, running as soon as he was back on his feet. Without slowing down Percy scooped up Riptide off the ground in one fell swoop, and used the wall to turn. He sprinted back towards the creature, Riptide uncapped, and with a jump and a yell brought the sword straight down upon its head.

When the metal met the creature’s head a deafening boom crashed into Percy’s ears, and he was blown backwards with the force of the explosion. When he could open his eyes again he proceeded to do so, and they were met with a terrible sight.

The golem had a massive crack down the centre of its head, and had staggered backwards away from him, but other than that it was undamaged and still standing. Riptide was broken, the blade shattered, shards of bronze scattered across the arena, lodging themselves in the walls and the ground. Surprisingly, Percy hadn’t been bit by many pieces, and none of them were in vital areas. There were a few shards embedded in his arms and legs, and one small piece in his gut.

_Okay,_ Polaris muttered, _That is it._

Percy’s consciousness melted away, and through flickering bouts of awareness caught snatches of the battle at hand.

Dark bladed knives snatched from shadows to be launched from slender-fingered hands at the approaching golem.

 A wire formed from darkness pulled taught around its neck, not phasing it even when slicing the head clean off.

Shadows exploding from nowhere and everywhere to rip the monster to shreds.

Pale fingers collecting shards of glowing bronze and a small clay bead from dusty sawdust.

 

* * *

 

 

On Olympus the screen melted away, and gods and demigods alike sat still in shock and confusion.

 

* * *

 

The first thing I heard when I regained consciousness was two voices deep in conversation. When I opened my eyes, I was met with a sight of fiery-red hair and I was up on my feet in an instant, wrapping the owner of the hair in a bear hug. Kai laughed, returning the hug.

“It’s good to see you too.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constant update schedule? Who's she? Never heard of her.  
> I have an exam on Monday that I should really be studying for, but inspiration struck, and then this chapter happened.

“What’d I miss?” I asked.

Polaris looked impressively blank, but I could see a murderous rage simmering behind his eyes.

“You passed out and I took control. The creature was defeated, I picked up the remnants of your sword, and a small bead in the shape of the creature that was left behind when it disintegrated. A door opened in the side of the arena, and I went through. Behind the door was an elevator, I went inside, and when the doors opened again I found myself in a new environment.”

All of this was spoken in a flat tone of voice, none of Polaris’s emotions evident. I was kind of impressed.

“That’s when I woke up.” Kai smiled and walked forward, an arm wrapping around my shoulders.

I looked between the two of them. “Is that everything?”

“Yes.”

“Well then, I guess it’s time to get moving.”

 

* * *

 

The first thing Percy thought upon opening his eyes was that whoever chose the décor for the room he was in was a terrible interior designer. The room was rich in conflicting colour and design that wouldn’t have worked even if it was more muted, or less clashing. The room was medium sized, a square shape with various things strewn across a large table on the opposite side to where he lay on a surprisingly comfortable bed. The walls were a clashing combination of a wide spectrum of colours, predominantly swirls of a deep purple and vibrant red with neon blue and yellow highlights. The ceiling was painted a dark blue-black, with glow-in-the-dark stars covering every inch available. The floor was covered in a light grey-blue carpet, with a pile of various soft-toys and rainbow-coloured balloons in one corner next to the large table, and the bed Percy was lying in in the other. A sizable closet was inset in one wall, next to a closes door, both painted a light beige. The bottom half of it was filled with coats, jackets and dresses, and a large set of drawers. The top half was filled with shelves of various books, from tomes easily the size of his head, if not bigger, to tiny ones smaller than half the size of his hand.

A creak came from the door, and Percy’s attention snapped over to it. An eye peered through the narrow opening.

“Oh! You’re awake!”

The door opened fully, revealing the girl behind it. Long-lashed baby-blue eyes were partially obscured by straight, light fawn-brown hair dyed a pretty pastel purple at the ends falling in a long curtain to the owner’s hips. Circular, silver-framed glasses sat on the bridge of a ski-jump nose, porcelain skin spattered with freckles. Her frame was tall and willowy, with long gangly limbs that she seemed to not have grown into yet. Then Percy noticed the metal and donkey legs.

With a strangled screech Percy tried to jump backwards. Emphasis on _tried_. Given how injured he was (and he really should’ve noticed that, given that significant portions of his arms, legs, and torso were wrapped in slightly silver stained creamy-white cloth bandages) all he managed was an awkward flail of about an inch. The empousai took a step backwards, seemingly understanding his reaction.

“I won’t hurt you!” She panicked, worrying the ends of her sleeves between her fingers, seemingly indecisive between whether she should move towards or away from him. “I’m a vegetarian! I don’t eat anything with a face!”

Percy relaxed slightly, but remained on guard.

“How do I know you’re not lying to me?”

“You don’t,” She said, wrapping her arms around her torso. “You’ve just got to trust me. Mistress is… uh...-“she glanced out the door- “asleep, so I was in charge of watching you.” Her eyes were wide. “Mistress won’t tell me, but I’ve got to know, are you Lady Nyx’s champion?”

Percy nodded slowly.

Her face brightened immediately. “That’s so cool! A primordial hasn’t taken a champion in centuries, so there’s been nothing for me or Mistress to do.” She pouted slightly at the last few words.

“And what… do you do?”

“Right, I haven’t introduced myself, have I? I’m Sunni, the Apprentice Seamstress.”

She seemed to take great pride in the title, but to Percy it meant next to nothing.

“And that means?”

“Oh.” Sunni looked disappointed, walking forward to sit next to him. “The Seamstress creates the clothing for all high-class beings. I’m the current Seamstress’s apprentice, so that means I help her with anything she needs, and when she retires, I will become the next Seamstress.”

“How long will that be?” Percy asked.

“A long while yet,” A new voice cut into the conversation, deep with amusement.

Percy’s gaze shot towards the door (he really needed to get his head back into the game, first he doesn’t notice the bandages, then another person sneaks up on him) where a woman stood. She was short, but he still felt incredibly intimidated. Her eyes were dark pools that he felt like he would drown in if he met her gaze for too long.  Her outfit was combination between modern day and Ancient Greek styles, a skirt of a chiton with a halter-neck that showcased surprisingly beefy arms. Dark hair was twisted into low bun at the back of her head.

“Perseus Jackson,” The Seamstress mused, head tilted to one side and eyes glinting. “It is an honour to meet you.”

“Uh, you too. Wait, if you’re that important, why are you in the Tower?” Percy asked, confused.

The Seamstress laughed from behind her hand. “The Tower is not so much a tower, per say. A more apt description would be a series of areas that one must make their way through. Anyone but the individual tackling the challenge can enter or exit at any time.”

“That makes sense… I guess.”

“I’m glad you understand!” Sunni bounced back into view. “You’re welcome to stay until you’re fully healed.”

“Thanks.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello.  
> Sorry this took so long.  
> I wanted to have it out by Christmas, and I wrote like, at least five hundred words on the 24th, and then I was going to finish it on the 25th, but then the new Sanders Sides video came out while I was writing and no offense but that’s more important to me than this story.  
> This chapter is actually over 2,000 words long, and I am quite impressed with myself, because I normally have trouble writing over 1,000.  
> Anyway, consider this a New Year’s gift from me to you.  
> I hope you all had a good holiday!

 Percy wasn’t sure what to think of the Seamstress. To be fair, he hadn’t seen much of her, as Sunni was the one to nurse him back to health, or rather nurse him until he was strong enough to summon ambrosia and nectar. Even so, it took the equivalent of two weeks for him to regain enough energy to summon the godly food.

After that, he wasn’t allowed out of the house for another few days. The house itself was _big_ , multileveled with a medium-sized foyer on the ground floor leading into a surprisingly modern office through one door, and up a spiral staircase into the actual living area through another. Yet another door led into what he’d been told was a storage closet. If one went up the stairs they would find themselves in a wide hallway, doors with plaques depicted what was inside along the walls.

Despite the size of the house, Percy grew bored extremely quickly. As soon as he voiced his feelings Sunni snatched up the opportunity, and dragged him out of the house with her on the weekly trip out to gather what Percy could only assume to be food and supplies.

That’s how he found himself where he was, towed behind Sunni as she flitted from shop in a town that somehow existed in the Pit, hand latched around his wrist with an iron grip. For something that existed in _actual_ Hell, it was surprisingly cute, in a dark, sepia-toned kind of way, and kind of old-fashioned. Kai was squeeing quietly throughout the whole tour that Sunni gave, and Polaris was characteristically quiet.

Sunni seemed to know _everyone_ , and given how many different species of monsters inhabiting the small town. From cyclops to basilisks, not a single monster went without a cheerful hello from the friendly empousai.

Percy got a few odd looks from some of the monsters, although that might have been because of what he was wearing. As most of what he was wearing had been shredded or muddied in the fight with the golem, he’d had to make do. Currently, he was wearing white overalls that were small enough to be uncomfortable but not too small to be inappropriate and were probably supposed to come to about mid-thigh, but came to about knee-length on him over a plain blue polo shirt that mercifully fit pretty well. He’d asked why Sunni had a shirt that fit him, as he was definitely broader than she was. She’d chuckled sheepishly and told him that she’d measured herself incorrectly when making the shirt, and it had ended up being too big for her to wear unless she wanted to go for the too-big-clothing look.

 A few of the older-looking monsters gave him wary glances, but none initiated any hostility or conflict. When he asked Sunni about that, she didn’t look very far away from laughing in his face, then seemingly remembered that it was his first time there.

“We don’t harbour any hostility towards demigods here,” Sunni said, scratching the back of her neck sheepishly. “We understand what it’s like for your only point in life is to fight someone else’s battle. Most of the people who live here are victims of some battle or another and decided that fighting wasn’t for them, or too young to fight. I’m one of the younger ones here, myself, and I have no interest in seducing and killing demigods _or_ mortals. My passion lies in _creating_ , and helping others, instead of tearing them down.”

“How old _are_ you?” Percy asked, then realised what he just said. “Wait never mind, Mom says it’s impolite to ask ladies their age sorry!”

She chuckled. “It’s fine. You’re my friend, and I don’t exactly keep it a secret. I’m eighteen, or what passes for eighteen down here.”

Percy looked back at her. “Really?”

She nodded, a smile playing at her lips.

“Hmmm. I would have guessed younger.”

Sunni snorted. “I get that a lot. Ooh, we’re here!”

The shop she’d led him to was unassuming, to say the least. It blended seamlessly in with the rest of the small town, and if Sunni hadn’t pointed it out to him, he would’ve walked straight past. Maybe he was a bad example, but not a single monster had entered nor exited the dark wooden doors.

Upon entering, the shop looked unassuming from the inside as well. The walls were a neutral beige, the carpet a deep chocolate-brown. A bored looking scythian dracaenae with reddish-ombre hair sat behind the counter, jerking to sit bolt upright when the bell signalling someone’s entrance into the shop jingled. Upon seeing that the visitor was Sunni the dracaenae slumped back onto the counter.

“Sssssssunni…” the dracaenae drawled, resting her cheek in the palm of one perfectly manicured hand. “Fancy ssssseeing you here.”

“Myrina, good to see you.” Sunni grinned, leaning in close and whispering conspiratorially, as if sharing a big secret. “This here’s a primordial’s champion. Is Aella here?”

Myrina smirked. “Yeah, Ma’sssssss out the back. You bring your boy-toy here for you-know-what?”

Sunni blushed bright red. “He’s not- we’re not- why would you- you know I’m not-” she stammered.

“Sunni and I aren’t together, she isn’t interested and I have a girlfriend. Also, uh, what is _you-know-what_?” Percy asked.

Myrina cracked a secretive smile, turning and making a _come-hither_ gesture with one hand, pushing past a beaded curtain with the other. Her black-painted fingernails winked in the light. Sunni grabbed Percy’s wrist and pulled him after her, following the dracanae.

After passing through the beaded curtain, Percy found himself being pulled along a narrow hallway, so narrow, in fact, that if he leaned either left or right his shoulders bumped against the walls. Apparently the hallway hadn’t been designed with comfort in mind, at least not his comfort. Both Sunni and Myrina had slight figures, although Percy could see wiry muscle pulling at the tight fabric of Myrina’s shirt. One thing he had on them, comfort-wise, was his height. Percy wasn’t short, however Sunni was _tall_. If Percy was six foot, then she had to be at least six foot three, and had to hunch over slightly as to not hit her head on the ceiling. If Percy had to guess, he’d say that Myrina was about five foot nine, maybe five foot eight, although that was just an estimation.

At the end of the hall was as ornate wooden door, inset with what looked like gold, although Percy wasn’t one hundred percent sure.

Myrina rapped her knuckles on the door in a loud knock. “Ma! We’ve got guesssstsss!”

A voice called back from beyond the door, husky and alto. “Passsssword?”

Myrina face-palmed. “ _Godssss_ Ma! Do we really have to go through this every time?”

“Yessss.”

The dracaenae’s lip curled. “ _Fine_!” She turned back to Sunni and Percy. “Cover your earsssss.”

Percy caught Sunni’s eye, and she nodded. With covered ears when Myrina finally spoke her voice was muffled, and impossible to tell what she was actually saying. The door swung open, and the two dropped their hands from their ears as the dracaenae behind the door was revealed. She was about Percy’s height, if not slightly taller, with dark almond eyes, muscular arms and wine-red curls.

The new dracanae eyed Percy warily, then her gaze fell onto Sunni and her suspicious expression eased, ushering them through the door. The door shut behind them with a click, and the dark-eyed dracaenae pulling the empousai into a hug.

“Sssso who’sssss thissssss?” she asked, letting Sunni out of the hug and nodding towards the demigod.

“This is Perseus Jackson-“

“Percy.” Percy interrupted, fighting the urge to shrink into himself when the brawny dracaenae turned her steely gaze onto him disapprovingly. He was the champion of Nyx for god’s sake, he’d faced down titans and gods, he would _not_ be intimidated by an unusually buff dracaenae. Kai tutted in the back of his mind.

“This is _Perseus_ Jackson,” Sunni repeated, shooting him a look that was somewhere between exasperated parent and death glare, “The champion of Lady Nyx.”

“Persssseusss,” the dracaenae said, lowering her head slightly into a shallow bow, “I am Aella, I was once in charge of armouring the armiesss of old. I ssssuppossse that is why Ssssunni has brought you here, issssn’t it?”

“Uh, yes.” Sunni shifted on her feet. “His weapon was broken in a fight and he needs a new one.”

Aella looked him up and down with an appraising eye. Apparently she was okay with what she saw, because she beckoned for them to follow her through yet another door, this one made of a sturdy grey metal. Through the door was a room that looked a lot like the weapons shed at Camp, but significantly bigger, walls lined with steel and glass cages with a variety of different weapons locked away on shallow shelves behind the metal bars.

“What’s this?” Percy murmured, swivelling around to take it all in. He turned to face Sunni. “I thought you said that people didn’t want to fight here.”

“We don’t _want_ to,” Sunni said, swallowing thickly. “But sometimes we have to. If someone who’s a danger to the community gets too close, or hurts one of us, we have to… uh…”

“Put them down,” Aella finished sombrely when it was clear that Sunni couldn’t continue. From behind her, Myrina’s gaze was trained on the ground.

“Like I said, most of us don’t want to, but we have to, occasionally. That’s why this place is here, and I figured, that since your sword broke, you could get a new weapon here.” She turned to look at Aella. “If that’s alright with you, of course.”

“Knock yoursssself out,” the older dracaenae sighed in a show of exhaustion that Percy thought was uncharacteristic of her. She slumped onto a chair in the corner of the room and waved an arm.                                “Let me know if you find sssssomething, and I’ll unlock it.”

Percy looked at the room’s other two occupants. Sunni nodded with an encouraging smile, and Myrina was still watching him warily, but she’d seemed to have let her guard down slightly. He wondered what her story was.

_Percy_ , Kai whispered, _Can I take control for a moment, I feel… different._

“Sure,” Percy said, ignoring the looks of the others in the room and bracing for the twinge of discomfort that he’d come to recognise as an aspect taking control of his body. He felt his consciousness fade to the back of his mind and watched through newly orange eyes as his hair lengthened and reddened, features softening minutely.

Sunni yelped and jumped away from him, the two dracaenae turning towards her upon hearing the sound. Myrina dropped into a defensive position and Aella pulled a knife from _somewhere_ and pointed it at him.

Kai stumbled backwards, hands up in a placating fashion. “There’s no need for that, please. You know Percy’s a champion, I’m one of his aspects.”

“What do you repressssent?” Aella asked, tilting her chin to look at him suspiciously.

“I’m the blessing of Hestia,” Kai replied. “Here, look.” He extended an arm and a ball of fire flickered to life in his upturned palm.

“I sssssee,” Aella said speculatively, stepping backwards and motioning for Myrina to drop her stance. The younger dracaenae scowled, but did so, and Sunni moved forward with outstretched arms.

“Can I?”

Despite not knowing what she wanted, Kai acquiesced and the empousai lifted a hand to gently touch his face. It was kind of odd, having someone he’d known for just over two and a half weeks touching his face, but he made do.

“Why is your hair glowing?” Sunni murmured incredulously.

“It doessssn’t ssseem very usssseful for sssstealth,” Myrina noted, and Kai had to agree, but he didn’t get to choose what he looked like. It was like there was some higher power that designed them to match up with their own standards of what they should look like. He didn’t hate how he looked, quite the opposite in fact, but personally he wouldn’t have chosen for his hair to glow.

Kai turned away from the others and found himself drawn to a certain cabinet in the opposite corner of the room than the occupants of said room where in. He drifted over, words spoken by the others not reaching his ears, like there was a barrier of white noise between him and the others. The only weapon in the cabinet was an elaborate bronze spear, detailed with intricate designs in the shape of black flames snaking out like dark fire from the ebony leather grip. It was beautiful, and the aspect found himself drawn to it like a moth to a flame. He reached out to it, and it began to float, phasing through the glass and bars like they weren’t there at all. He reverently took it, hand moulding perfectly onto the grip. The tip burst into flame, and it was like a fog was lifted.

Kai melted back into their connected mindscape, and Percy blinked, control back in his figurative hands. In his physical hands the spear felt warm, like he’d been reunited with a piece of him that he didn’t know was missing. Percy turned to stare at the others in the room, their incredulous gazes looking back at him, and he looked back down at the perfectly balanced weapon in his hands.

“That’sss the one then?” Aella asked with feigned nonchalance.

“I think so,” Percy replied, spinning the spear between his hands.

As if triggered by some outside force the spear dissolved into shadow, and its likeness burnt itself onto the bands around his wrists.

“I guess that’s that then, huh?” Percy muttered, lifting his arm to look closer at the image depicted.

“Do you know how to usssse a sssspear?” Myrina asked, tilting her head speculatively.

“Sort of,” Percy replied. “I’ve trained with a few different weapons back at Camp, and I _have_ used a spear before, but I wasn’t very good.”

“I think we can fix that.”

Percy turned towards Aella, who was staring at him with a scary glint in her eyes, eyeing him like a cat eyeing a mouse. He fought down the urge to gulp nervously.

“We can definitely fix that.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.  
> I’m trying something a bit different with this chapter, so bear with me.  
> Also I’m really sorry for how long this took, but this chapter is over 2000 words, so I hope that sort of makes up for it. Constant update schedule? Who’s she? Never heard of her.

 Olympus was in chaos, and Annabeth could see why. The screen (she was using the word loosely) had cut out and melted away right after a massive explosion had wracked the image. About five minutes after disappearing it appeared again, but that time gap was enough for the room to fall into disarray. Upon seeing that the screen had reappeared the room quietened down, and the scarred face of a humanoid with a crooked grin came into view.

“Perses,” Poseidon growled, “You are the one responsible for sending my son into that death-trap?”

Perses? Who was that? Given by the reaction of the gods in the room Annabeth had to guess that he wasn’t anyone good. She searched her memory for knowledge on the person on the screen as said being kept talking.

“Well, as the titan of Destruction I would think that the Tower of _Destruction_ would fall under my jurisdiction,” the newly identified titan replied cheerfully, grin not once leaving his scarred face.

“That’s my _son_ ,” the sea god snarled, hand twitching towards the trident next to his throne.

An expression of faux confusion crept onto Perses’s onscreen face. “My tower is not your son you know, that’d be just weird. But I didn’t come to waste time with idle chitchat, you’ll want to know how the boy Zeus sentenced to Hell is doing. We experienced some technical difficulties during the last broadcast, and you were left on a bit of a cliff-hanger.” Perses chuckled. “Who _does_ that? I can’t imagine what kind of horrible, depraved, corrupt being would purposefully leave viewers on a cliff-hanger. Anyway, you know that time works differently in the Pit, so while you’ve been squabbling like children it’s been about a month down here.” Among the outburst of chaos that his revelation brought the titan smiled. “Cheerio!”

Perses’s face disappeared from the screen, being replaced with an image of Percy standing next to a dark cave. Annabeth had been too worried about him to get a proper look last time the screen showed up, but now that she could she could see that he looked different. His hair seemed darker, windswept raven locks that had grown long enough to curl around his ears and fall to his shoulders, half-concealing what looked like a tattoo of a dark crown on his forehead. When the camera zoomed in on his face his eyes could be seen to have black rings around the sea-green irises she loved so much. He was somehow both unfamiliar and familiar at the same time, a conflicted expression on a face that was paler than she remembered.

His outfit was different too, a fitted black shirt and dark grey-purple cargo pants with a multitude of pockets tucked into steel-toed black leather boots. Over the top of this he wore a long black trench-coat, lined in a deep blue-purple and hemmed with a stripe of stars in a luminous silver. Nestled in his messy hair was something that looked like a cross between sunglasses, goggles and a dark-tinted visor, but could easily pass for any of the three. Peeking out from the sleeves of the coat were thick gold bands, shiny around his wrists.

It was then that the camera zoomed out, and Annabeth’s attention caught on the other beings with him; a tall empousai in clothes that the Aphrodite cabin would describe as boho-chic (and Annabeth hated that she knew that), and two Scythian dracaenae, both with curly red hair and dark eyes. The two were clearly related, but Annabeth couldn’t bring herself to care when she was more preoccupied with why the _Hades_ Percy would be willingly hanging out with monsters. The son of Poseidon was very obviously at ease, she couldn’t for the life of her figure it out. Another thing she couldn’t figure out (and she loathed to not know the answer to things) was why there was obnoxiously cheery music playing in the background. Thankfully the abhorrent tune faded out as Percy spoke for the first time since the video (again, she used the term very loosely) had started.

“I still have trouble believing that the Seamstress made all this for me, and in less than two weeks as well!”

His voice was the same, Annabeth noted, fighting back the traitorous tears that threatened to prick the corners of her eyes. Who was this Seamstress, she wondered. Though she hated to admit it, there were so many things that she didn’t know.

Onscreen the empousai (why hadn’t it attacked Percy yet?) giggled. “Don’t sweat it, Percy. Mistress has always outfitted champions in the past, why should you be any different?”

Who was this Mistress? What did it mean by champions? Annabeth had no choice but to add to the list of questions compiling in the back of her mind.

Percy looked down, tracing the designs on the hems of his sleeves with a tan finger, a pensive expression on his face.

“I still feel like I should have thanked her more, you all have done so much for me,” he murmured, lifting his gaze to meet the steady stare of the empousai.

“There’s no need for that Percy, I just hope the outfit works for you.” The empousai smiled downward sheepishly. “The stars were my idea. Mistress has been working on modernising her designs, despite no primordial taking a champion since the Olympians took over.” 

Annabeth heard a multiple sharp inhales from some of the older gods, Poseidon, Zeus, Demeter, Hera, Hestia, and surprisingly Aphrodite, and mentally added to her list of questions. She risked a quick glance away from the screen, and saw her own mother looking at Zeus quizzically.

A new voice speaking up drew Annabeth’s attention back to the screen, and on it the older-looking dracaenae moved forward to place a hand on Percy’s shoulder.

“You take care,” the dracaenae said, voice low and husky. “Remember our training. You have your sssspear?”

A mischievous grin split Percy’s face open, and the gold bands around his wrists glowed darkly. Shadows erupted from the one around his right wrist, and once they’d melted away he had an elaborate black and gold spear clutched in his fist.

“I’ve got it,” Percy said, spinning it between his hands in a manoeuvre that he had to have practiced, smile widening.

The dracaenae moved backwards with a tilt to its lips, and the empousai swallowed thickly. Melancholy music started to fade back in, like some especially sad scene in a movie.

“We’ll miss you,” it said, avoiding eye contact.

Percy’s grin faded from his face, looking back at it with sad eyes, and the spear in his grip dissolved into shadows.

“I’ll miss you too,” Percy said slowly, “But I’ve got to get back… to everyone. I’ve got to know whether they still hate me.”

An uncomfortable awkwardness fell upon the silence in the throne room. Annabeth heard someone swallow heavily, and shame pricked at her chest.

Onscreen, the younger dracaenae moved forward in the odd slither-walk gait all of them seemed to have, resting its hand on Percy’s jacket-clad shoulder.

“Let me come with you.”

Percy shifted uncomfortably, something that made Annabeth’s gut turn in a mix of worry and pleasure. He shouldn’t be comfortable when surrounded by his enemies, but she hated to see him distressed.

“I can’t in good conscience take you with me,” he said, moving away from it minutely, a lot less than Annabeth would have liked. “You have a life here, I don’t want to take that away from you.”

“You think I’m happy here?” The dracaenae snapped, advancing on him. Annabeth’s hand shot to her waist, but her drakon-bone sword was no-where to be found. On the screen Percy stumbled backwards, fingers twitching but ultimately making no action to defend himself.

“Nothing happensssss here!” It spun to face the other dracaenae, curls flying as it turned. “Ma, I love you more than anything, but I’m going ssssstir-crazy trapped here! They all preach about being able to _leave whenever we want_ , and maybe othersssssss can, but she,” it gestured towards the older dracaenae, “won’t let me leave! I can protect myssssself, I’m not a hatchling anymore, you can’t keep me here!”

The other dracaenae moved back, expression shocked and tears welling up in the corners of its eyes. Percy went to step forward, but the empousai put a hand against his chest, holding him back.

“This is between them,” it murmured, just loud enough for the viewers to hear.

The older scythian dracaenae blinked at the tears pricking at its eyes, and when It finally spoke it’s voice was soft. “Myrena…” It took a deep breath. “Okay. It’ssss not reasssssonable of me to keep you here, logically I understand that, but my heart doesssssn’t want to let you go. You’re right, you’re not a hatchling anymore. It was foolish of me to want to keep you close.”

“You’re letting me leave?’ The other dracaenae whispered, eyes wide.

“I know you can protect yoursssself.” The older one laughed weakly. “Bessssidessss, Persssseussss hassss more to learn.”

Percy chuckled. “Guilty as charged.”

His comment broke the sombre atmosphere, and the empousai burst into giggles.

“Oh! Percy, I have a present for you.” The empousai rummaged through the beige bag hanging from one shoulder and pulled out a small box wrapped in a hodgepodge of multi-coloured paper, taped together haphazardly and tied with a pretty blue ribbon. Percy took the box and the empousai cracked a nervous smile. “I just thought you might need some hairties. If you’re going to be fighting your way through the tower you won’t want hair falling in your face.”

Percy looked up from the box in his hands with thankful eyes, and pulled the empousai into a tight hug. “Thank you, Sunni.” He pulled back. “I’m going to miss you.”

Annabeth felt a sharp pain in her hands, and looked down to see that her hands had clenched in fists so tight her nails had cut shallow crescents into her palms. They weren’t bleeding, but they still stung. It _hurt_ to see Percy acting so buddy-buddy with monsters, and that pain was only increased whenever she remember she was one of the ones to drive him away.

Onscreen Percy had unwrapped the box and pulled out a cobalt-blue scrunchie. His eyes lit up.

“I remembered you said that blue was your favourite colour,” the empousai rambled, wringing it’s hands anxiously, “So I made a bunch of blue scrunchies. There’s a few in there that aren’t blue, but I figured you might want a bit of diversity.” It chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of it’s neck.

“I love them,” Percy said honestly. “Thank you.” He tied his hair back, and Annabeth couldn’t help but think that he looked incredibly handsome in a ponytail. She wasn’t sure if anyone else caught the way that his eyes flashed a fiery orange as his hands pulled through his raven waves with practiced ease that he _definitely_ shouldn’t’ve had, but she kept quiet.

“Not that thisssss issssn’t touching,” the older dracaenae cut in, a wry grin twisting at it’s lips, “You should get going.”

“We probably should, shouldn’t we?” Percy said, smiling sadly. “Are you sure-“

“Yes.” The younger dracaenae pulled the older one into a hug. “Take care of yourssssself, Ma,” It told the other. “Don’t ever forget that I love you.”

“The sssssame goessss for you,” the older one replied.

“Well then,” Percy offered his arm to the younger dracaenae. “Shall we?”

“We shall,” it responded, amusement quirking at the curve of its mouth. It looped its arm through Percy’s, and the two of them turned to wave to the other two staying behind.

In a swirl of shadows the spear appeared in Percy’s hand again, and the dracaena hoisted a previously unseen duffle bag over its shoulder. They disappeared into the darkness of the cave, Percy’s coat flaring behind him, and the empousai and dracaenae looked on sadly.

“I’m going to miss them.” The empousai turned to the dracaenae, looking up at it with large eyes. “Do you think they’ll be alright?”

“My daughter is sssstrong, and ssssso is Perssssseussss.” The dracaenae laced its fingers together pensively. “Nyx wouldn’t have chossssen him if he wasssssn’t.”

On that the screen cut out, remaining where it was but the image going dark.

Olympus burst into chaos again.


End file.
